Poisoned Blood
by MidnightPublisher
Summary: This story is about Haruno Sakura being a lost Vampire Princess from the Under World. Her family was attacked and her mother sent her to the Human World with her memories of her parents erased. Now she is known as Haruno Sakura, the Demon Huntress. - A NaruSaku fanfic.
1. Prologue

Poisoned Blood

A love story nobody could forget.

Prologue

A long time ago, in a castle far in the depths of the Under World, was a small girl…

"Father, what kind of flower is that?" A young girl with pink-bubble gum hair asked.

"It's a very special flower. I'm keeping it safe for you. It's going to protect you. Without this flower, we would all be dead." He replied, showing the small girl a beautiful white flower. It had small black dots on the ends of the petals, and in the center of it, it glowed.

"Can I hold it, Father?"

"No, my dear, you can't. I have to put it away."

"But –"

"No buts, you see, this flower can only be out of its vase for so long." Her Father, the King, said smiling down at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother, except the eyes. She had her father's eyes.

"Okay."

"How about I read you your favourite bedtime story?" He suggested and picked up the small girl. They walked out of his study to meet his wife, the Queen, with a smiling face. She walked over and took their daughter into her arms.

"Mommy, daddy showed me a special flower. It glowed!" Her mother hugged her and looked up at her husband.

"Is that so?" she replied.

The man chuckled and nodded. They walked down to the small girl's bedroom and put her in bed. The King sat down on the end of her bed and opened her favourite fairytale, and began reading. They were half way through when the girl fell asleep. The King and Queen kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"She really is like you, isn't she?" The Queen said, looking behind her at her daughter's door. The King followed her gaze and chuckled.

"And to think, I always thought she was like you." He said, hand in hand with his Queen walking down the hall.

They were almost to their room when a big crash sounded behind them, they looked at each other, and then it hit them. Before they knew they were running as fast as they could to their daughter's room. They bashed the door down to see two figures in her room.

One was tall and had long black hair; it was tied into a ponytail. He had a sword in his hand looking up at the King and Queen. He had the red eyes and long fangs. The other was smaller, with spiked black hair. They looked almost the same. Red eyes and long fangs, but the smaller one was younger. Much younger.

The King pulled off his cape and transformed. He wouldn't let them hurt his family without a fight! He grew fangs and his nails grew longer and sharper. His green eyes glowed. The Queen transformed as well and hissed at the two figures.

"Hn." Said the taller man and swung his sword. He looked at his smaller kin and nodded. The younger one understood and ran to the young girl's bed.

The girl was terrified at the two strange figures and her parents. She had never seen her parents like this before. The smaller boy ran over to her and she jumped. She landed by a door that lead to her bathroom. She ran in and slammed the door shut. The boy wasn't playing games. He broke a hole through the door and the girl screamed. She could see her parents fighting with the other strange man. The boy was inside of the bathroom and she stared at his face. It was pale and his eyes were red. He looked like he was her age. She looked around the bathroom for anything to protect herself with. She grabbed her towel rack and swung. The towel rack slammed into the boy's head and he fell. She ran to the door leading to the hallway.

"I gotta get out of here… Wait! Daddy's study!" she said almost breathless from running. She could hear the battle going about behind her, and she didn't dare look back. She made it to the study and ran to hide under her father's desk. She heard footsteps and saw her mother's feet.

"Mommy!" The young girl exclaimed and looked out from the desk.

"Honey, stay where you're at, and grab the flower!" She yelled back to her daughter. She had tears in her eyes, the small girl saw. Her mother ran over to her and stood in front of her.

"I will not let you die, my precious daughter, I won't let you die!" There was blood on her hand and dress. The small girl closed her eyes tight and she heard a scream. She opened them to see her mother on the ground. She was bleeding all over and she grabbed her daughter's hand. The small girl was in so much shock, she couldn't hear what her mother was saying.

"My precious, daughter… May you be happy in the Human World… - May they have mercy on you, my precious, Sakura… My Precious…" And with her last breath, she sent her to the Human World.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

DING DONG.

Finally, the bell rang. It's the end of the day.

"Sakura-chan!" And, of course, here comes Naruto running down the hallways again.

"You're going to get in trouble for running down the halls one of these days, but anyways, what did you need?" Sakura asked. Naruto's not a human, he's a demon. He's also been Sakura's best friend since she came to this school in the middle of their first year; they were already starting their third year of high school. How did this even happen so fast?

Naruto has orange-yellow hair, that spikes up and he's got the most beautiful blue eyes Sakura's ever seen. He's also very handsome, but Sakura thinks that's because of the demon inside him. He's tall and funny and he's a really big trouble maker.

"Well, I wanted to talk about something with you. My parents want to know if you're coming over for dinner tonight, because they're going off on a big trip this weekend. Apparently, they're going all the way to Switzerland and they want you to stay at our house. They think I'm going to ruin everything… I don't know how they got that idea." Naruto answered, he seemed to be getting more and more annoyed as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come and yeah I can stay at your place. Not like I have to ask my parents or anything." Sakura replied. Sakura doesn't have parents. She used to have a foster mom, Tsunade, but she wanted to live on her own. Her parents died when she was little, or that's what they told her anyway. She doesn't have any memory of her parents, the only thing she had was a flower. A flower white as snow, with black dots on the ends, there was also something odd about it. They said it glowed.

"Ah, jeez, Sakura-chan… I wish you wouldn't talk like that, it worries me. It's like you don't even care about your parents… Death." Naruto responded.

"I do care about them; I'm just only stating the truth. I mean, I don't even know who they are. The people at the hospital said that I was just lying on the ground when they found me." She said. Sakura hated making him upset, because without him she'd be a nobody.

"Oh lookie there! It's forehead and the idiot." Sakura heard behind them. She turned, and there stood Ino with a smirk on her face walking up to them. Ino's Sakura's girl best friend. She's tall with super long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's a bit of a slut, sometimes.

"I swear, Pig, you really know how to push me, huh?" She said, giving her a little shove.

"Ahh, quit. Sakura, we're like best friends. Of course I would know how to push you, and still get away with it." She said, smiling and nodding like she always did, with no care in the world.

"Oh look, it's Hinata and Neji! Hey, guys!" Ino called, waving at the two Hyugas walking up to their growing group.

"H-h-hi, everyone." Hinata's small voice whispered. Hinata's the same size as Sakura, with long black hair and huge breasts. She has cream colored eyes, and she's all around shy.

"Have you seen TenTen, we're supposed to go see a movie after school today, but she just disappeared." Neji said, looking around. Neji's not really the social type. He's quiet, and distant. He's got brown shoulder length hair (that only he can pull of) and he's also dating Sakura's other girl best friend, TenTen.

"No, I haven't seen her. Have you tried the practice field? She could be practicing her soccer skills. Didn't she say she wanted to be on the school's soccer team this year?" Sakura said, looking out the window to the practice fields. TenTen's always been into sports for as long as Sakura's known her. Her favourite sport is soccer, so she's always practicing at the field.

Sakura felt her phone buzz, and pulled it out. And, without fail, there was a text from her boss.

_Sakura,_

_You don't have to come in today; I'm going to close up shop early. I need to go see my mother in the Sand Village, but if you could, could you check the store a couple of times a week. I'll be gone for a month. _

_Sorry. (_)_

"Well, I don't have work, so I'll help you look for TenTen. Come on, guys." She said, standing up and grabbing her school bag. They all left the classroom, and headed down the hallway.

"Are you leaving Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-san, are you going to be this year's School President?"

"Good-bye, Neji-kun!"

"Ino-san, I love your hair!"

"Hinata-san, you're so pretty!"

Sakura didn't know how this started, but every time they walk down the halls, people treat them as if they're royalty. She got used to if in mid second year, because it didn't stop. It all started when she became friends with Naruto, he's been popular since elementary.

"HEY, GUYS! I'M SORRY I'M LATE!" They heard TenTen yell from down the hall. She ran up, and hugged Neji and smiled at the rest of them.

"It's fine; just don't scare the shit out of Neji here. I thought he was going to have a heart attack if we didn't find you soon." Naruto snickered. Which lend to Neji hitting Naruto over the head.

"Hey now, let's not fight. We're supposed to be role models for the first years, right?" Sakura said, smiling at a few first years walking by. Naruto rubbed his head, and continued walking.

"So, forehead, are you coming to the shop later tonight?" Ino asked, looking at herself in her hand mirror.

"I can't, I'm going over to Naruto's for dinner." She replied, patting Naruto's arm.

"Just the two of you?" Ino asked, with an eyebrow inching up her forehead. Sakura knew she was going to do this.

Naruto cut in, blushing, "We're eating with my parents… Jeez, Ino, why do you have to make everything so weird?" Ino was still smirking and elbowed Sakura in the arm. Sakura knew she wanted to know the details later. Can't have any rumours going around.

"Well, since we found TenTen, let's go Naruto; I got to stop by my house before going to yours for dinner. I need to drop off my stuff and change. And, I want you to help me move my couch. It's getting annoying where it's at now." Sakura said, walking the opposite way as everyone else. "Bye, guys!" Sakura called behind her.

"I'll see ya!" Naruto said, laughing and running to catch up with Sakura. "So, you need a couch moved? Where do you want it now?" He asked, yawning and stretching his arms.

"I want to move it by the wall; it doesn't do anything for me with it in the middle of the room. Besides, it gets in the way from the front door to the kitchen. I also made some cookies if you want one before I bring them to your house." She replied, looking up at him.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" He smiled down at her with his goofy grin.

They finally made it to my house. Sakura never brings a key with her so, she just opened the door.

"So, Sakura-chan, how is it that a demon huntress is so carelessly leaving her door unlocked, and no weapons in the living room just in case?" Naruto said, while sighing.

"I do have weapons; they're just in the storage room. I can't let anyone know who I am. What if someone were to find something out about me that I don't want them to know?" Sakura said, rolling her eyes at his question. Why would she need to have locks if they could just break the locks and doors at the same time? It's like he doesn't understand even his own powers.

"Besides, I have inhuman strength. Who'd mess with me anyways?" She retorted, come on, who's going to mess with a pink haired girl with inhuman strength, anyways?

"I guess you're right about that…" He replied, taking his school jacket off and moving over to the couch. He pushed the couch to the wall, and Sakura walked to her room.

"I wonder… Should I wear a dress or just go causal…" She said out loud, looking in her closet. She had every kind of clothing a girl could want. Not that she wanted any of it, but Tsunade buys her all the clothes **she** thinks Sakura need.

"Well, if I were given the choice, I'd pick the dress, just because I know you secretly like it." Sakura turned, only to see Naruto standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, with his big grin on his face. She rolled my eyes, but he's right. Sakura really did like the dress.

"Alright, fine. I'll wear the dress. Anything else you think you need to help me with?" Sakura asked, shaking her head and smiling.

He laughed, "Nah, I don't think so. Unless, you want me to help you with something." He was being cheeky now. She threw a pillow at him and he ducked out of the room, still laughing.

"One of these days, I'll get him." She said, giggling. Okay, she had to admit, she did think he's charming, and Sakura wouldn't mind if he'd ask her out for dinner or a movie one day, but it probably won't happen any time soon.

Sakura got her dress on and fixed her hair before walking out to tell Naruto they could leave. "Hey, Naruto, we better get going. You know how your mother is when we're late!" Sakura called, walking in the living to grab her coat. She looked around, and she didn't see him anywhere. She walked in the kitchen to only see him eating her cookies.

"NARUTO! THOSE ARE FOR AFTER DINNER!" She yelled, hands on hips. He ate half the place. Great. Now she had to make more before they went.

"Ugh, now I have to make more. Damn it, Naruto, look what you did." She walked to the pantry and grabbed her apron and grabbed a few ingredients for sugar cookies.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but you know how much I like your homemade cookies. I can't help it." He said with a small shrug of the shoulders. Sakura sighed; _"It won't take more than about forty-five minutes to make them. We'll make it for dinner." _She thought.

"Alright, we gotta work fast. We need to be at your house by six, right? It's four-thirty now." Sakura said, grabbing a bowl and cracking a few eggs. Naruto got up and starting helping her bake. And, before they knew it they were laughing and playing around.

"Okay! Okay! Naruto! Stop it! We gotta put them in the oven and wait for them to bake." She giggled out, pushing Naruto away. He smiled his signature smile and washed his hands in the sink.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. What should we do while we wait for this to finish? Do you have any board games or something?" He asked, walking into her small living room and sitting on the couch. She stood at the door way and leaned on the side.

"Well, I might. Go look in my hall closet. I need to clean this mess up, first." She said, turning and heading into the kitchen. Sakura picked up the dishes and tossed them in the sink for washing later and put the remaining dough in the fridge for later use. She grabbed a washcloth and wiped down the counters before looking for Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what about this game?" Naruto yelled from down the hall. She walked up to him holding her Candyland game…

"Really, Naruto, Candyland?" She retorted, shaking her head. "Alright, let's play." She gave in to his puppy dog face and they played that till the cookies were done.

About forty-five minutes later Sakura heard a ding, and rushed to the kitchen to pull the cookies out. "Good, they looked flawless." She said.

"Okay, now all we need to do is put them on a plate and leave." She sang happily, grabbing a dessert plate to put the cookies on. Naruto was putting the game away, and putting his shoes on when Sakura walked out of the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" he asked, walking to the door and opening it. She nodded, and walked outside. He only lived a few blocks away, so they weren't going to be late. She looked up at Naruto and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey, what're you thinkin' about?" Sakura asked, flicking his arm. He zoned back in.

"Huh? OH! Just thinkin' about something non-important." He shrugged off. She knew he was hiding something, but when he doesn't tell her the first time, she knew when to drop it.

They walked in silence till they reached Naruto's house. When they got there, Uzumaki Kushina was standing outside with her hands on her hips.

"And, where have you two been? Don't you know it's almost time for dinner?" She was ranting, and they weren't even late.

"_How do Minato and Naruto live with her?"_ Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry, Kushina-san, I had to rebake the cookies." Sakura replied, holding up her sugar cookies. She looked down and smiled. She patted Sakura's head and beckoned them in the house.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, how're you?" Minato called from the kitchen. She smiled.

"Hi, Minato-san, I'm fine. A lot of school work I have to do, but other than that, just fine." She said, putting the cookies on the counter. He was making her favourite, Okonomiyaki.

"Oooooh, my favourite!" She said, brightening up at the stove. Sakura walked into the living room, and sat on the couch next to Naruto. He was watching some cooking show.

"What are you watching?" She asked, looking at him drooling.

"I'm not sure, but it looks really good—HEY, DAD, WHEN'S DINNER READY?" Naruto yelled to Minato in the kitchen.

"Right now, idiot." His father said, standing in the door way. They walked into the dinner room and sat down. "Okay, Sakura-chan, can you stay here for this week? Kushina and I want to go to Switzerland to see her mother, and we don't want to leave this idiot by himself." Minato said, after putting down his chopsticks.

"I already told Naruto I'd stay here. I have no problems with that." She replied, smiling. "I really don't mind. Why are you guys leaving, anyways?" she continued.

"We're leaving Friday and we'll probably be there till Saturday next week. Is that okay?" Kushina said, patting Sakura's hand and smiling. She was the worrisome type.

"_I mean, Naruto and I are best friends."_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah, it's totally okay. Naruto and I are best friends, and you guys are like the parents I never had. You're like my family." Sakura said, looking around at them. They were, of course, all demons, but that doesn't stop them from being good people. They're all so loving; you can't really find any loving demons anymore. Kushina almost burst into tears when she said that, and Minato looked over at Naruto and smiled. Naruto just patted her head and gave her that goofy grin of his.

"Ahh, jeez, Sakura-chan, you're so cute." Naruto said, laughing and walking over to comfort his mother, who indeed broke into tears after he said that.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh, it's time to get up already?" Sakura mumbled aloud. She dragged herself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her hair to make it look as best as she could before changing into her school uniform.

"Today's just another day, but aren't Naruto's parents leaving for Switzerland today? I guess I'll have to pack a bag after school, huh…" Sakura said.

"What should I have for breakfast, I wonder…" She looked inside of the fridge and saw the left over rice from yesterday and fixed that. She sighed, and put her dishes in the sink for washing after school, and headed out the door.

"Forehead! Over here!" Ino called from a crossed the street. Sakura ran over to her and they started walking.

"So, how was dinner?" she asked, right away. Knowing her, she'd never leave Sakura alone till she told her…

"It was fine; Kushina-san and Minato-san are still lively as ever. They want me to stay over at their house and watch Naruto so he doesn't ruin the house. They're going to Switzerland to see Kushina's mother." Sakura replied, shrugging her shoulders and yawning.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? Come on, there's gotta be something better than that!" she complained all the way till they got to the school gates.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed and ran up to her boyfriend. Sakura swore, he was going to die of the embarrassment.

"Jeez, troublesome woman…" Shikamaru sighed out, after returning her hug. Sakura walked over and nodded at him.

"Hey, Shikamaru, how's it goin'?" She asked.

"It's a drag. They put me in Class A in all my school years, and they scowl me for not doing homework. I mean, I know it all… why do I have to actually do the work?" he replied, picking up his school bag.

"Well, that's what happens when you have the I.Q. of over two-hundred." Ino said, with her hands on her hips.

"_One of these days, I'm just gonna deck her." _Sakura thought.

"Come on, classes are going to start soon." Sakura said, walking on ahead to the building.

When she got to the classroom, everyone was talking and laughing before the bell. Sakura saw TenTen and Hinata sitting in their desks, so she walked over to them.

"Good morning, you two. How're you this morning?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"I'm great! Neji's and mine's date was just amazing. I was just telling Hinata here about it." TenTen said with a beaming face. Kiba walked up to us and cut in, "Isn't Neji always so rude, though. How'd you tame him of all people?" She laughed.

"It's one of my amazing talents, you see." She said, winking at Sakura. She smiled.

DING. DONG.

"Ugh, fabulous, class time…" Sakura mumbled and walked over to her seat. She sat in the back by the window, so she got to look out at the sky during class.

"Good morning, class." Kakashi-sensei said, walking into our classroom. "We're getting a new student today, so please be nice to him.—Can you come in, please." He continued, looking over at someone walking through the door.

A boy walked in. He was tall with black spiked hair and black eyes. He was pale and he was very good-looking. Sakura looked around the room and saw all the girls were gazing dreamily at him.

"_I got some news for Naruto, he's about to lose a few fangirls."_ Sakura thought, smiling to herself.

"Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Nothing else.

"Alright, since you're new and we don't have a seat for you. Go sit next to Haruno Sakura in the back, please. – Thanks." Kakashi-sensei said. She raised her eyebrows as he walked.

"Are you Haruno?" The Uchiha said to her.

"Yeah." she replied, looking up at him. He was even better looking up close. She turned her head to see almost all the girls in her class staring at her.

"Fabulous… Here comes the hate." She mumbled and rolled her eyes. Sasuke looked over at her. He seemed amused.

Class was going on as usual and when the lunch bell rang, Sakura got up and walked down to 3-D, Naruto's class.

"_Something's different about that Uchiha… He doesn't seem quite human. Something else I'll have to tell Naruto. It seems things are about to get a bit problematic…" _Sakura thought stopping in front of Naruto's class.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! What're you doing here?" Naruto called out to her as she opened the door. Sakura walked up to him and smiled.

"Oooooh, do I have news for you." She said and pulled on Naruto's hand.

They reached the roof top, and Sakura sat down.

"So, I got a new kid in my class today. His name's Uchiha Sasuke. I think you're gonna lose a few fangirls."

Naruto laughed and looked at her. "Oh, please. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Coolest kid ever!"

Sakura laughed, "But he's got a weird aura about him, though… He seems… Different. Like, you kind of different, a different creature. I haven't sensed what type of creature yet, but I do know he's different. I'll have to keep a weapon in my bag with me, kind of different. He might be good looking, but he seems dangerous." She said. Naruto gave her a worried expression.

"After school today, we're going to your house and to grab your clothes and anything else you might need. Then, we're going straight to my house, got it?" Naruto said, putting his arm around Sakura. She looked up at the sky.

"_It looks like it's going to rain."_ She thought.

"I think we should go to my class room, everyone normally goes there anyways." Sakura finally said, getting up and walking to the roof top door. She turned to see Naruto still sitting there looking up at the sky. She walked back and touched his arm. "Hey… Are you—" She started.

"Sakura-chan, I know this might be sudden, but I need to tell you something…" Naruto said, looking up at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off again.

"I… I really like you, Sakura-chan, more than just 'best friends,' too… And, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me…" Naruto finished, turning his head to look at the ground then looking back at Sakura. She was shocked, and it was much unexpected. She stared at him for a few more moments till she opened her mouth to speak.

"I… I… I like you, too… I didn't know how to tell you, and I figured you didn't really like me that way, but once you said it…" she trailed off, looking down to hide her blushing.

The next thing she knew, Naruto's lips were on hers and his strong arms were around her waist pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed that way for a couple of moments till they broke apart. He looked down at her and smiled his oh so charming smile. Sakura laughed and said, "Yeah, I think I can get used to this."

She grabbed Naruto's hand and they headed down the stairs to their classroom.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called out waving at everyone, smiling his big goofy grin. Everyone looked up and the girls' mouths dropped open, and the guys were looking at them as if they were some kind of freak show. Sakura was puzzled, and then she remembered they were still holding hands!

"_Ugh. Why didn't I think about that before?"_ She thought.

"Um… it sorta just happened?" She replied sheepishly when Ino and TenTen grabbed her and pulled her ahead of the guys. Sakura could hear the guys going on about it to Naruto behind them.

"Nothing like that just 'sorta' happens!" Ino exploded and sat down under the cherry blossom tree. "_Okay, it doesn't just happen, but they don't need to go off as if it's some big issue."_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah! You gotta tell us these things! Well… I mean, it was kind of obvious that you two had the hots for each other, but I never thought one of you would have the guts to tell the other. I was for sure me and Ino would have to step in and give you guys a little push or something." TenTen explained sitting next to Ino_. _

"_I swear, they love to get into my business, but what would I do without them?"_ Sakura thought and sat down next to her two best friends.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

**Side Note: Okay, I had it as a first person story, then I changed it up a bit, but for this chapter to work, I have to have it in first person. So, sorry if it throws you guys off! – Ally.**

I'm starting school at this ridiculous human school to find **her**. Haruno Sakura.

I first saw her pink hair when I walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class." Kakashi-sensei said, walking into the classroom. "We're getting a new student today, so please be nice to him.—Can you come in, please." He continued, looking at me from the hallway. I walked in and there she was. I didn't think we'd be put in the same class, but that just makes things even more interesting. And, the more good luck I have.

"Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." I said, looking around the room. Nobody of importance here, it seems.

"Alright, since you're new and we don't have a seat for you. Go sit next to Haruno Sakura in the back, please. – Thanks." Kakashi-sensei said, pointing to a desk by the pink haired girl.

"Are you Haruno?" I said, pretending I didn't know her.

"Yeah," she replied, she was looking up at me. Her eyebrows were razed. I noticed she was looking around the room at all the girls. They seem to be jealous of her. Human girls sure are annoying. I continued to look at her all throughout class, all she did was write a few things down and stare out the window.

DING. DONG.

Hmm… The lunch bell. Lovely.

I looked up to see Sakura get up and walk out of the room. Time to stalk my prey, I got up and walked over to the door before I was stopped in the doorway.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun, would you like to eat lunch with me?" A girl with glasses and red hair asked me. I looked down at her. What a stupid human girl.

"No, thank you. I'm kind of busy right now." I replied, moving past her and walking down the hall. I can feel a demon. I saw my pink haired prey walking into Class 3-D, and watched her pull a boy with orange hair down another hall. So, that's your little demon friend, huh, Sakura? I followed them to the roof top and stayed to the shadows. I could hear every word they were saying.

"So, I got a new kid in my class today. His name's Uchiha Sasuke. I think you're gonna lose a few fangirls."

The boy laughed and looked at her. "Oh, please. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Coolest kid ever!"

Sakura laughed, "But he's got a weird aura about him, though… He seems… Different. Like, you kind of different, a different creature. I haven't sensed what type of creature yet, but I do know he's different. I'll have to keep a weapon in my bag with me, kind of different. He might be good looking, but he seems dangerous." She said. So, you know I'm different, huh, Sakura?

Uzumaki gave her a worried expression.

"After school today, we're going to your house and to grab your clothes and anything else you might need. Then, we're going straight to my house, got it?" He said, putting his arm around Sakura. She looked up at the sky.

"I think we should go to my class room, everyone normally goes there anyways." She said getting up and walking to the roof top door. The dobe was still sitting there looking up at the sky. Sakura walked back and touched his arm. "Hey… Are you—" She began.

"Sakura-chan, I know this might be sudden, but I need to tell you something…" The dobe said, looking down at her with a goofy expression. It looked like she was going to say something.

"I… I really like you, Sakura-chan, more than just 'best friends,' too… And, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me…" the demon continued, moving his head to look at the ground then looking back at her. I could tell she was shocked. All she did was stare at him for a few minutes till she finally spoke. "I… I… I like you, too… I didn't know how to tell you, and I figured you didn't really like me that way, but once you said it…" She finished with a blush. SHE WAS BLUSHING. How can a stupid demon make HER blush?

Then randomly, Naruto kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It looked like something you'd see in those human romance movies. He looked down at her and grinned that stupid grin of his. She actually laughed and said, "Yeah, I think I can get used to this."

I was dumbfounded at the thought. A demon and a Demon Huntress kissing and not just that, but DATING? Does she not know where her place is? That stupid woman. Oh damn it, they're coming this way. I moved closer into the shadows and watched them hand in hand walk back to the classroom. Disgusting.

"I should have followed them…" I said out loud, leaning on the rail on the roof top. I could see everything from up here. I watched a group of boys get into a fight and a teacher run over to stop it. A couple of girls sitting under a tree giggling and I saw Sakura with her group of friends eating by a cherry blossom tree.

"Young master." I heard behind me and I turned to see Kabuto Yakushi, my servant from my palace in the Under World. I just sighed.

"Yakushi, what a surprise…- Not really, you've been following me since I left the Under World." I replied turning around to watch Sakura again.

"Orochimaru-sama thinks you shouldn't be in the human world by yourself, especially with that demon huntress running a bout. And, let's not forget your broth-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"What I did I tell you about my brother? He doesn't know where I am, and he won't because my powers have increased a lot lately, and I only need to wait a little longer, till he comes to actually fight me one-on-one. And, don't worry about the demon huntress… I know her weakness better than anything." I said, smirking down at my pink haired prey.

"Sasuke-sama, if you know her weakness, why haven't you destroyed her yet?" Yakushi replied walking to stand next to me, looking down at all the humans with a hungry look in his eye.

"Because, I've just discovered it not even ten minutes ago… And, I'll use it, of course. I just haven't decided when." I said looking at the yellow haired demon.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

School was finally over and Sakura, with Naruto, walked back to her apartment.

"I just need to grab some clothes, then we can stop grab some take out and go back to your place." She said walking into her room and grabbed her bag. She opened the door closet to find a few outfits.

"_Maybe, we'll go out on a date Saturday. I should pack a nice outfit."_ She thought.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto call out. Sakura finished packing before walking out to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Are you bringing any weapons over? Because, I think it might be a good idea." He said looking up from the TV. She blinked; it was a reasonable question, but also a stupid one.

"_Obviously, I'm going to bring weapons."_ She thought.

"Yeah… he's here. I got to have a back-up plan if anything happens."

"I know that, but…" he turned off the TV and faced her. "What if something really bad happens? What if I can't protect you?" he said. Sakura could see he was nervous.

"_Maybe it was the fact I'm his girlfriend now. Who knows?"_ She thought.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine. I'm more than assured you can protect me." Sakura said, hoping it'd ease his worriness.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She put her arms around him and they stood there for a while.

"Did you finish packing? I'm kind of hungry…" he said and she laughed.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Awesome!" They were almost outside when Sakura turned around and went back inside.

"What are you doing?" Naruto called after her, puzzled by her sudden movement.

"I forgot my flower. I bring it with me if I know I'm going to be gone for more than a day."

"Whatever you say…" They left after Sakura grabbed the flower and walked to Naruto's favorite ramon shop.

When they finally got back to Naruto's house, they walked into the kitchen and started eating.

"You know, you're my number one, but ramen comes close." He said after mouthfuls.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She said with a smirk. "I didn't know that."

Naruto must have thought she was serious, because here came the excuses.

"Well, I didn't mean that ramen's better than you or anything. I mean, I like you more than ramen. I was just saying that ramen is really good. I didn't mean it like that. I was just-" She cut him off.

"I was kidding! Jeez." she replied. He sighed in relief. "But, if you say that again, I might just hit you." She smiled her warmest smile she could muster. He shuddered.

"_That'll teach him."_ She thought.

It was later when they were watching TV, when Naruto said, "so, you know… This is the part where I make a move to kiss you and you just go with the flow, okay?" Sakura couldn't help it, she busted out laughing. No guy has ever said that to her before. He had his ridiculously devilish grin on his face and laughed too. She leaned in and their lips met. It was just like when they first kissed, it was like fireworks were going off in in her stomach. They kissed for what seemed like forever, before they broke apart for air. Naruto pulled her in again and they started making out, movie left forgotten. A couple minutes into making out, the doorbell rang.

They stopped kissing and she said, "Did you order something?" Naruto shook his head and got up from the couch. Sakura followed him to the front door. When he opened it, Ino came rushing in.

"Hey, guys!" she burst out; following her was Shikamaru, TenTen and Neji. Sakura looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What're you doing here?"

"We, meaning I, wanted to know if you wanted to come to karaoke with us?"

"It's like almost 7:30, where do you think you're going to find a karaoke place open at this hour?" Naruto just shook his head and let everyone in.

"_Why did Ino have to come now? We were just… I'll kill her later."_ Sakura thought.

Sakura looked up at Naruto while everyone walked past them. He gave her the 'I-know-you're-mad-but-don't-say-anything-look.' She smiled.

"_He really did know me best, of course, other than Ino-pig, whom I'll be having a few words with over the phone after Naruto falls asleep."_ She thought.

"So, do you want to come or not?" Ino asked, looking through her purse. "I texted you like five times."

Sakura sighed and thought, _"I don't really want to go, and it's Naruto's and I's time alone."_

"What do you think, Naruto?" She asked. Sakura gave him a 'please-say-no-I-don't-want-to-go-look.'

"Um, guys, I think it's best if I and Sakura not go. We've been having some issues and we need to work them out." Naruto said. To Sakura, she'd never have bought that, but knowing Ino, she would.

"Issues? ALREADY?" She exclaimed. Sakura could tell she'd want to know all the details later. She'll be super mad later, but they wanted to stay home by themselves.

"Come on, Ino; let's leave the two love birds alone." TenTen said, smiling over at Sakura. Sakura gave her a 'thank-you-so-much-look.'

"Come on, guys, we've got to go if you want to get to the karaoke place before it closes." She said, grabbing Ino by the arm and walking to the door. Neji and Shikamaru just shook their heads and waved bye. Sakura smiled up at Naruto and she walked to the kitchen to make more popcorn.

"So, Sakura-chan, what else do you want to watch? I think they're going to play another scary movie, so you'd better hurry up!" She laughed and walked out to the living room with a big bowl of popcorn for them to share.

"Okay! Sorry, I was getting more popcorn." She replied sitting down and putting her legs over his lap. She sat the bowl of popcorn on her own lap and popped a few in her mouth.

"So, what movie are they playing next?" She asked through mouthfuls.

"Um, I think it's SAW IV, but I want to watch When a Stranger Calls."

"Okay, let's watch that. I haven't seen that one."

He pushed play and they were only a half hour into it when he starting falling asleep. Sakura looked over at him and smiled.

"Maybe, I should poke him and tell him to go to bed…" She thought, "Or, I could let him sleep on the couch while I call Ino and complain." She finished her thought.

Sakura got up really slowly so not to wake Naruto and went to her purse. When she turned it on, like Ino said, five texts from her popped up on the screen.

"Really… Five?" She mumbled under her breath. Sakura walked out onto the porch and called Ino.

**Ino: "Hey, forehead, how's your issue fixing coming along?"**

**Sakura: "Sorry, Pig, but we weren't having issues; it was a trick to get you to leave. We just got together; we kind of wanted to stay home together. Besides, you know I can't sing."**

**Ino: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T HAVING ISSUES? WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO YOUR BEST FRIEND? I mean, come on! We tell each other everything; you can't just lie to me about that! I was worried, you big moron!" **

**Sakura: "Jeez, Ino… look, we're fine. So, don't worry. Winter holidays are coming up soon, right? Why don't we go skiing? I know you love to ski. We'll invite everyone and go, and doesn't TenTen's family have a cabin we can stay at?"**

**Ino: "Okay, fine. We'll have a fun winter holiday, but don't ever lie to me again! Stupid forehead, God."**

**Sakura: "Okay, it's getting late; I need to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow or at school. And, we'll ask if everyone wants to go, okay?"**

**Ino: "Okay, night, Sakura."**

**Sakura: "Night, Ino."**

Sakura hung up and leaned on the deck rail. She looked up and stared at the stars.

"God, sometimes she really gets out of hand. How does Shikamaru deal with her?" She said a loud. She walked back inside and locked the door behind her.

She walked into the living room and watched Naruto snore, before putting a blanket on him and walked into the guest room. She got into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

"Hey, son, are you sure you're old enough to drink?" The bartender asked Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the man and didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"_Humans alcohol is nothing. Vampire sake on the other hand, that can get me just a little buzzed."_ The Uchiha thought gloomily.

Uchiha Sasuke was well old enough to drink; he was turning 118 this year. _"I think I'm quite old enough to drink… What I really crave is red, beautiful, liquid…" _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-sama," a man whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"When are you coming home? Don't you think it's a bit dangerous for you to be here? What if another you know…" the man faded, watching the bartender to make sure he wasn't listening, "vampire hunter were here."

"We needn't worry, Yakushi, things seem pretty calm in this city. I don't think they know we exist, I'm sure that's why the Queen sent her here." Uchiha said, smirking and looking at all the hopeless drunks still hanging around at 3AM.

"But, she's a huntress. She knows."

"She thinks I'm different, yes, but she doesn't know what kind of different. I'll just have to hide it a little better."

Yakushi didn't seem satisfied. He knew if anything happened to Sasuke, he'd be in for it.

"Sir, I think it's time. It's already past 3; things will start to become difficult soon."

"Look, I will be fine. I might go hunting sometime soon, as well. Just leave." Sasuke said the last two words harshly. It seemed to scare Yakushi a bit. He was satisfied just with that.

It was a half hour after Yakushi left that Sasuke was getting bored. He paid for his drinks and left. There was still people walking home from parties. Sasuke saw a girl leaving her friends alone, and followed after her.

"_She looks tasty enough, or maybe I'm just that hungry."_ Sasuke thought with a smirk. He moved closer and was closing the gap between them. The girl could hear someone behind her, she thought it was one of her friends and turned. Sasuke grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. She was going to scream, but his hand was over her mouth. His fangs grew and he bit into her neck with full force. The woman must have fainted from the fear and went limp. He drank till there was no more blood left to drink. He dropped her body and wiped his mouth. He smiled.

"It feels good to be able to drink from the body. It tastes much better." He said aloud and smirked. Sasuke walked back to the apartment he was living in.

Sasuke's apartment was on the 6th floor and it had huge windows looking out onto the city. His furniture was black and the floors were all wooden. The walls were a white-cream color and there was a kitchen that connects to the living room, three bedrooms and a big bathroom.

Sasuke walked to one of the windows and looked out to stare at the city. Of course, it was still lit up even though it's almost 4 AM. Sasuke moved and went into his office room and looked at the homework he was given. He stared at it for a couple moments before writing all the correct answers down and moved to get on his computer.

"Hn… I wonder when they're going to find the body and report it." He said looking at the news page. He was scrolling through to look and see if there was any strange crimes in the city before he came here. He found an article with a strange background to it. He started to read…

_Things have been heating up; the police said they're already found five bodies with the same two holes on their neck as the first victim, and their blood completely gone. They can't figure out whom or what is causing these crimes. People have already started calling the killer, 'The Midnight Vampire,' because he only comes out at night and attacking young girls walking home from parties or work. People are scared for their lives, and people are too scared to go out of their houses past night fall. We asked a few people what they thought about this and they said…_

"**It's scary, I won't let my daughter out of the house past 7, and I don't want anything to happen to her." – Minokto Misuki, 36.**

"**I'm scared; I won't go out with friends after dark. They need to find out who this is, and fast!" – Akinobu Chieko, 18.**

_Who is doing this, and why are they killing innocent people? If you have anything about these please contact the police about it imminently._

_Story by Chiho Emiko, 26. _

"Seems there's vampires here, too, hn… Looks like they're going to want other vampires out, huh." He said with a smirk. He got up and walked into his bedroom for a couple of hours of sleep before going to explore a few sites vampires would rome tomorrow.

Sasuke's bedroom was like the rest of his apartment. He had black sheets and pillows with white-cream walls and a mirror on one wall. His closet on the other side of the room.

He untied his tie and pulled it off and he took his shirt off before getting into bed. He looked at the clock on his nightstand; it read 5:30AM. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

"Sakura-chan, your phone's going off!" Naruto yelled from the living room. Sakura walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her phone.

"_Damn… A demon."_ She thought. Sakura sighed and turned to look at Naruto. He looked back with a confused expression.

"I've got a demon causing trouble, I gotta go help." She said, pulling off the apron and tossing it on the couch.

"I'll come with you; we can take the extra car." Naruto offered, getting up from the couch and walking to the counter.

"That'd be awesome." Sakura replied and grabbed her bag.

They walked out and got into the car. Naruto started it up and looked over at her. "So, where we headed?" He said.

"South of the mall, Mina's Hostess Club*." Sakura said, digging through her purse.

Naruto put it in drive and they headed for Mina's… When they got there, there were people screaming and running out of harm's way. Sakura jumped out of the car and pulled out her guns.

"Ma'am, how many demons are there?" She asked a woman running toward her.

"I don't know, maybe three?" She breathed and kept running.

"Great." Sakura smiled, she's dealt with far more than three. She walked up to the store and opened the door.

"So, I hear there are demons throwing themselves a little party here." She almost yelled. She wanted to be loud enough for the demons to hear. One of the uglier demons looked up. He smiled at her.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing." He said, dropping the woman her had in his hand. "I'm going to have fun with you."

Sakura smiled her oh so sweet smile. "That's cute, because I'm going to have fun killing you." She raised her gun and aimed it at the demon man's head.

The demon backed up a couple of steps. "Now, now, little girls like you shouldn't be carrying things like that. You could really hurt someone." He smirked down at her. One of the other demon men walked up to them.

"Wolf, get back!" He shouted at the demon talking to Sakura.

"Why?" He replied, "She's just a little girl." He turned his head to face the demon who talked to him.

"That's not just any girl, that's Haruno Sakura, the Demon Huntress. She's famous for killing thousands of demons for her age." The demon said, looking terrified.

"It's nice to know demons are scared of me, I feel all bubbly inside." Sakura said, smiling. "Look, I got a date soon, so we need to hurry this up." She continued.

"A date? Please." The demon, named Wolf, said. Sakura was getting bored.

"Are you going to go back to the Under World, or do I have to kill you?"

"You couldn't kill us even if you tried."

Sakura was pissed then; she aimed and shot him in the leg with her pistol. The demon fell and shouted. He glared up at her as she walked over to him. The other demons all vanished, probably back to the Under World.

"I don't like it when scum, like you, look down on me." She said and she shot him in the head. She sighed, she really didn't like to kill things, but when they make her mad and frustrated things can't be helped.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto said rushing inside to look at the damage.

"I'm fine; I just gotta get rid of this thing." She replied, pulling out a bottle of red liquid. Naruto stared at it.

"What is that?"

"It's something to make the demon's body turn to ashes, so please move back and don't touch it." She said, pulling the lid off and poring it on the demon. The demon's body was cracking and breaking into ashes. After a couple minutes the body was gone and ashes were left in its place.

"That's scary…" Naruto said from behind Sakura. She sighed.

"Yeah, I know…"

Sakura put her stuff back into her bag and headed for the door. A woman from behind them said, "thank you, miss! You really helped us out!" Sakura just nodded and continued out the door.

"_I didn't want to show Naruto what I can do to his body… It makes me look like a murderer to all demons. The worst part of it all is that it's not just red liquid… It's my blood…"_ Sakura thought, walking to the car and getting in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to the car and got in, "that was so cool! I know it was dangerous for me, but you're awesome!" He said smiling his big goofy grin.

Sakura just stared at his smiling face. _"Did he say I was cool? For killing a demon?"_ Sakura was in pure shock.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto said, touching her hand. Sakura came out of her shock and smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto. I knew I loved you for something." Sakura said and moved to kiss Naruto on the head.

Naruto blushed and turned to start the car.

"So, where do you want to go? We can go back to the house, so you can change and we can go on a date… or something…"

Naruto was nervous, sure he's dated girls, but Sakura was different. Sakura made him feel powerless against her. All she had to do was smile and he's blushing, when they hug it's like fireworks are going off in his head, and when they kiss… Naruto didn't even want to go there. Her beautiful pink hair and her green eyes made him feel all weird inside.

Sakura smiled and said, "I'd love to go out on a date, but I really would like to change…"

"Then, we'll drive home real quick, I need to get some cash anyways."

"Okay." She said putting her seat belt on and turning on the radio.

They pulled up in the drive and Sakura got out first.

"I'll be quick, promise!" And, she ran into the house.

Naruto got out and walked up to the door.

"_How am I gonna get through this date? I'm just getting nervous at the fact she's going to go and dress up pretty for me…"_ Naruto thought, moving to grab his money on the counter.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sakura said rushing out of the guest bedroom. Naruto could only stare.

Sakura was dressed in a beautiful green and yellow sundress with a white sunhat. Naruto could see the necklace he got her for her birthday on her neck. She was carrying one of her favourite bags, too. She walked into the kitchen to grab a couple snacks to bring along.

"You look great, Sakura-chan." Naruto finally responded, which made Sakura blush a bit.

"I thought we could go to the amusement park." She said, holding out her hand for him. He took it.

"Well, I guess. Should we call the gang and ask if they want to meet us or just the two of us?" He replied.

"I thought we'd just go together this time. It'll be fun!" She said smiling.

"Okay!" Was all he could say before getting into the car and driving to the amusement park.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

There was a knock on the double doors leading into a huge study.

"Enter." A man with a dark scary voice called out. A man with long black hair tied into a low ponytail with red dark eyes entered.

"Ah… Itachi, what a nice surprise." The figure sitting behind the desk said, obviously already knowing it was him.

"Madara, things do not look to my liking…" Itachi replied moving to sit on one of the chairs facing Madara.

Madara smiled and you could see his fangs and said, "Now, Itachi, we have just begun… I still want the girl and poor little Sasuke still isn't under my control."

Itachi didn't even blink. He only stared at the figure behind the wooden desk.

Madara wanted the girl, yes, because with her, he can control all of the Under World. Yes, and he can use the Haruno Flower… Yes… He will gain power and become stronger than he was before. And, if he had her then he could use her for other things than power…

Itachi blink and got up. He walked over to the door and turned to say, "I want to battle Sasuke," and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Itachi's one of the smartest in Akatsuki and he knows what Madara's up too, of course he wouldn't tell anyone else who Madara really is… That's his and Madara's little secret.

"Itachi-san," someone called from down the hallway. The figure walked up and he could see it was Kisame. Kisame was wearing his cloak and holding his sword.

"We have a mission; Leader-sama says we have to go to the Human World for a girl named Haruno Sakura, The Demon Huntress." He continued holding out Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. Itachi nodded and took the cloak from him.

"_So, Madara wants her now? We just got finished talking about it… He's clearly hiding things from me, and I don't like that…" _Itachi thought, emotionless he walked to the main entrance hall to the front doors with Kisame at his heels.

A maid rushed over and opened the doors for the two Akatsuki and bowed.

"Have a safe trip, masters." The small maid said stilling looking down. Itachi didn't say anything and kept walking.

"Thanks." Kisame said with a smile on his face walking after Itachi.

"So, are we going to be staying longer than an hour?" Itachi said looking up at his partner.

"Leader-sama said it might take a couple days, because we don't exactly know where the girl lives. We do know she's in a town called Konoha." Kisame replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Itachi didn't bother replying. He closed his eyes and left with a poof of smoke and Kisame followed suit.

They appeared in an alley and Itachi was taking his cloak off, when Kisame said, "whoa, Itachi-san what are you doing?"

Itachi just looked up at him and said, "We do not fit in if we wear our cloaks." Kisame only shrugged and took his off, too. Itachi pulled out a map and looked over it carefully.

"We have to find a hotel or an inn before doing anything." Kisame said looking down over Itachi to see the map as well.

"We will… There's one just around the corner." He replied putting the map back in his bag. "The inn we are staying at is used to demons and such, so we will be fine with you." Itachi continued walking out of the alley and down the side walk.

"Alright." Kisame said following Itachi to the small inn. They walked inside and up to the counter. The old man behind it only looked up and nodded.

"What can I do for ye' today?" he said looking back and forth from Itachi to Kisame and back again.

"We need a two bed room, the best you have." Kisame replied looking down at the old man.

The old man had an eye patch and had on a brown apron sitting down on a stool.

"Alright, how many nights, do ye know?" He asked writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Probably for about a week," Kisame said.

"Alrighty then." The old man said turning and grabbing a key off the rack and handing it to Itachi.

Itachi and Kisame walked over to the stairs just a past the front desk and headed for their room. When they arrived to their suite Itachi opened the door and walked in, Kisame on his heels.

"Whoa, this is a nice place for this small inn." Kisame said looking around the room.

The suite wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. With a kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and down a small hall two bedrooms. The windows were facing the city. The floors were wooden and the walls were just white. It was nice.

"Hn." Itachi replied walking down the hall to one of the bedrooms. "I want to get this mission over with as fast as possible."

"Okay. What should we do first?" Kisame called after him.

Itachi returned walking to the fridge to make tea and said, "We need to figure out where she is and we need to watch her before grabbing her. We don't want to spook her and rick getting attacked."

"That's going to be hard, if she attacks demons…"

"Not necessarily… it's said she is friends with a family of fox demons, the son goes to her school."

"So, if we find the fox demon, we'll find her?" Kisame questioned flipping through a book.

"Exactly." Itachi said putting the hotpot on the small stove.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

"Which ride do you want to go on next, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked putting an arm around her neck.

"Any one of them is fine, but I want to ride the ferris wheel last!" She replied smiling up at him.

Naruto smiled and nodded. The couple continued walking. Not noticing a pair of red eyes watching their every move…

Sasuke was walking to different places he thought vampires and other demons would happen to go. What he wasn't prepared to see Sakura and the blond dope to be on a date. Sasuke, already interested in Sakura, decided to follow them. Of course, girls were asking if he was alone and wanted to hang out with them, but he turned them down, still stalking his prey.

"Are you sure you don't want to come hang out with us? You don't look like you're with anyone." A girl with black pigtails and a short blue dress asked. Her friend was nodding behind her.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted and continued to follow Naruto and Sakura.

"You know, you're kind of grumpy." She called after him.

Sasuke was already in a bad mood. He turned and looked at her, "and, you're annoying. Leave me alone." He told her, turned and walked away leaving the two girls with shocked looks on their faces.

The girls looked at each other, the one with long blue hair and white dress said, "So, Aika-chan, should we kill him? He looks like the type with good blood, even if he's rude. He's probably not even strong." She laughed.

Aika laughed, and replied, "Kikari, I think we should. He was really rude, if you're going to be rude to a demon, you might as well take the consequences." The two girls followed close behind Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to follow Naruto and Sakura, it was getting later when finally the couple walked to the ferris wheel to ride their last ride. Sasuke fell bored and turned to walk back to his apartment. He knew the two girls earlier were demons and were trailing him, he wasn't sure why, but he would let them confront him first before he bothered asking.

He was almost to his apartment when the girls appeared in front of him. He barely gave them much as a glance before he yawned softly.

"Well, you've been following me since I left the amusement park, what do you two want?" He asked fixing his sleeve.

"What? How did you know?" Aika asked confused and got into a battle stance. Kikari did the same.

He smiled and you could see his teeth sharpen while he looked at them. "Why would you ask Uchiha Sasuke such a stupid question?"

The two girls stiffened and backed up. "What do you mean you're Uchiha Sasuke? You're THEE Uchiha Sasuke, the one who killed the King and Queen?" Sasuke nodded and stepped followed.

"I don't like to be yelled at by the lower demons…"

"We're sorry, Lord Uchiha, sir, we didn't know. Forgive us!" The girls said backing up into a dark alley. Sasuke stopped and stood up straight. His teeth went back to normal and he brushed off his sleeves.

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me, then, I want you to follow Haruno Sakura for me. I want to know what she's doing at all times. Do not disappoint me, or I will kill you." Sasuke said throwing a playing card with his mail address and number on it.

"Call me or mail me if she does anything to out of the ordinary." And, he walked away.

Sasuke was near his apartment when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Yakushi stood in front of him. He shook his head and walked into his apartment building, feeling Yakushi following him.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Yakushi." Sasuke spat walking over to the elevator.

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama has some information he wants to tell you, he has asked me to come get you and bring you back to the castle." Yakushi replied smoothly, ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"What's so important that he wants me to go all the way to the Under World for?"

"It's about your brother."

Sasuke stopped moving. He turned his head to face Yakushi.

"My brother… What did that old snake find…" Sasuke thought emotionless.

The elevator doors opened are he walked to his apartment door to go inside when Yakushi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, we have to go, Orochimaru-sama said so." Yakushi said firmly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go."

When they finally showed up at Orochimaru's castle, which happens to be under ground, they walked inside.

The castle was made perfectly. The walls were marble, floors were marble, and the stairs leading up and down stairs were marble. They walked over to a door which lead them to Orochimaru's office and walked in. The office was large, with white carpets and a dark red color for the walls. The furniture was black and white with red accessories to match the walls. Orochimaru was sitting behind his desk when they entered.

"Well…. Look who's here. Hello, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said looking up at the two figures that entered his office.

"Hn." Sasuke replied simply. Sasuke walked and sat in one of the chairs facing Orochimaru waiting for him to speak.

"Well, as you know from Kabuto-kun, that I have information about your brother, Itachi-kun." Orochimaru said picking up a folder from his desk and handing it to Sasuke. The folder had details and resent activity from the Akatsuki (Haruno) Castle. Sasuke just looked up at him waiting for him to continue.

"I've gathered some information from some of my… Pupils. It seems that they have spotted him in the Human World on an assignment. He's with one of the Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki Kisame. He is his teammate. He's strong, and very willing to kill. We still do not know the assignment those two were given, but my pupils are working on it, nor do we know where they are staying. I'll contact you using Kabuto-kun when we find more information." Orochimaru continued leaning back in his chair with a snake in his hands.

"I see…" Was all Sasuke said before getting up and walking out with Yakushi on his heels.

"Sasuke-sama, you do not intend to just leave like that, do you?" Yakushi said closing the door behind him. Sasuke didn't answer and walked out the door, leaving in a puff of smoke.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Hehehe, I think this is one of my more… Favourite chapters. I do hope you enjoy it.

It was almost eleven o'clock when Naruto and Sakura got home from their exciting day. Sakura walked into the kitchen and put the left-over food from the restaurant in the fridge and Naruto was taking off his shoes and walking over to her.

"That sure was a long day, huh?" He said wrapping an arm around her neck and kissing her forehead, which made Sakura smile and blush a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, and now I'm super tired." She replied with a small yawn and looking up at Naruto beaming face. She knew he had a great time on their date. Her favourite part was the ferris wheel, because you could see the sunset and Naruto held her in his arms. She felt all warm inside when they kissed at the top. It was the best date she's ever been on.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed then." Naruto said and Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go." Was all she said and they both walked to Naruto's room.

Naruto's room is normally a complete disaster, but since he knew Sakura was staying over he cleaned it up. He knew how much Sakura hated dirty stuff. So, now you could see his tan carpeted floor and his blue walls with all of his favourite band posters everywhere. Naruto's queen sized bed had sheets and a white comforter with a little stuffed fox on top.

Sakura walked over to the bed and flopped on top and laid there. Naruto grinned and walked over to his closet. He grabbed some PJs and put them on before Sakura looked up.

"I don't want to go put my pajamas on, I'm too tired." She said and sat up. She looked down and stared at her dress.

"_I could just sleep in this… It's not a big deal… Okay, I'm sleeping in this."_ She thought and crawled under the blankets. Naruto laughed, Sakura ignored him. He got into bed with her and shut the lights off. It wasn't even five minutes before they both were asleep.

I can see myself running… I'm stuck in a big hallway, windows taller than pillars, the sky dark as midnight black. I can hear screaming, crashing, it's all echoing inside my head.

I see a double door. Beautifully hand crafted… My hand, it's small… Like a child's hand, reaching out to open it.

It opens… Two great big red eyes stare back at me.

I scream.

I'm falling, it's pitch black.

"_Help me! Anyone, help me!"_ I scream. I feel something grabbing me, shaking me.

"_Sakura-chan! Hey! Sakura-chan!"_

"Sakura-chan! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" Naruto yelled trying to wake up Sakura who was struggling to move, arms flaring.

"Huh? What… Naruto?" Sakura finally more awake replied, stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"What… What happened?" Naruto said pulling Sakura into a tight embrace. "Are you okay? You were yelling 'Help me' in your sleep, and I was worried."

Sakura turned, rather quickly, and looked at Naruto. "I did what?" She spat out with widen eyes.

"Y-you were yelling 'Help me…' I woke you, because I was worried, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto was very concerned at this point. Sakura wasn't acting normally; she has never had a nightmare before. Sakura got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Saku-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I just need to get some air. I'll be back later." Sakura said and shut the door behind her.

'_What's gotten into me…? I haven't had that dream in a very long time… Something's definity not right, I have to figure out what.' _Sakura thought, walking down the hallway to the kitchen. She stopped in front of the sink and looked out the window.

'_What the hell is that?'_ She thought when she spotted something sitting on the roof of a house a few houses down. Sakura walked back to the guest room and put more appropriate clothes on and walked outside. The figure she saw earlier had moved, and it was now a couple more houses away.

Sakura wasn't sure what it was, so she brought her favourite knife with her. She stayed to the shadows, but still watched the figure on the roof very closely.

'It could be a demon... But, normally demons move in packs, so how could it possibly…' Sakura was now almost right under the thing she was stalking and looked up.

The figure was looking over at Naruto's house and watching it. She could see what it looked like now. The figure was a woman, no… A girl, possibly Sakura and Naruto's age, with black pigtails and she was wearing black pants with a long-sleeved black shirt. She was holding a camera and a cell phone. She seemed to be talking into it.

"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary… I don't understand why you want us to do your dirty work… No, we switched shifts. I'm watching her now."

'_Who's 'her?'"_ Sakura thought watching the girl's every move. _'And, what's a girl like her doing on a roof isn't that a bit dangerous.' _

"Why is this girl so damned important?... Ah, I'm sorry, lord, it won't happen again. I just can't see why you'd want such a brat like her… Yes, I'm sorry, I understand perfectly… When do you want us to take her?... WHAT? What do you mean you don't want us to take her yet? Wouldn't they come to you then?... You don't want them to come to you, I thought that's what you wanted?... Oh, I see… Alright, we'll wait a couple more days, and then we'll take her. Oh, yes…I very much understand, my lord." The girl finished speaking and hung up the phone.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Was someone planning a kidnapping? What do I do? I don't know who they want to kidnap, so I can't warn anyone… this is really bad.'_ Sakura thought making her way back to Naruto's house. _'Well, they were looking over by Naruto's house… Is one of his neighbors in trouble? Debt, maybe? I'll ask Naruto in the morning… And, who's this 'lord' she was talking about? Do we have anyone who goes by lord around here?'_

Sakura made it to Naruto's house without making any noise. She was still confused and frustrated and forgot about leaving Naruto being worried about her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay now? Do you feel better?" Naruto asked still worried from her earlier outburst.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just get some sleep. I have some things I want to ask you about in the morning…" She replied, getting back into bed and looking her eyes to make it look like she was asleep. Naruto just sighed and went back to sleep.

''_Oh, yes... I very much understand, my lord…''_ She couldn't forget the way that girl said those words… It sounded like she was going to kill something… Or worse, someone.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10

Sasuke shut his cell phone closed and smirked to himself. Everything was going according to his plan. He would wait a few more days till his brother found where the girl is, and then he would take her and make his brother duel with him.

"And, then… I will have finally killed my traitor of a brother." Sasuke said and laughed with hatred in his voice. "I'll finally have my revenge." Sasuke growled out and got up. He walked over to the tall windows looking out at the city.

Itachi betrayed Sasuke after they had attacked the Haruno Castle. It was a mere three days and he had thrown him to the demon polices' feet. Saying it was all of Sasuke fault, saying he didn't want to work under their King and Queen any longer. Sasuke was just a child, a small helpless child, but he was also one of the few who were handpicked by the King and Queen themselves to work in the castle. He was going to be Sakura's knight as soon as he finished his training.

But, Itachi… His own elder brother didn't want to work for the King and Queen, it was not Sasuke, but Itachi who'd tricked and manipulated Sasuke into helping Itachi assassinate the King and Queen.

And, Sakura… When Sasuke first met eyes with her, he knew he had fallen in love with her, sure they were just mere kids, but as he trained and watched her from afar, he had fallen even harder for her. Sakura practicing her violin lessons in the rose garden or painting in her room by the window. He even once saw her sleeping under the cherry blossom tree… But, Itachi watched as his under brother fall in love with the Haruno Princess and he couldn't let him suffer the consequences that come with falling in love with royalty, so he had lied… Lied about how the King and Queen were actually treating her and how they had lied about him becoming her knight. He had told him that they had picked Itachi to actually be her knight, and that he didn't want Sasuke to feel humiliated and embarrassed that he worked so hard for nothing.

Of course, little Sasuke would believe him, because his sweet and kind elder brother told him this… But, what he didn't know was Itachi was also being manipulated as well… By no other than-

There was a knock on the door of Sasuke's apartment door. "Sasuke-sama… I have more news." Yakushi said, walking through the door.

Sasuke turned and nodded, "what kind of news?" Sasuke was hoping it wasn't anything too big of importance; he had a lot of work to do.

"It seems Itachi and his partner has figured out where the girl is going to school at." Yakushi continued walking to stand next to him.

"Hn… Is that all? I'll just have to be a bit more careful at school now, won't I?" Sasuke replied smoothly walking to his bedroom, "and, Yakushi… I shall be retiring for the night. And, make sure you get me more information about his whereabouts… I can't have him taking Sakura when I want him to come to me…" Sasuke said and closed the door behind him.

It was morning and everyone was walking into class. Sasuke was already in his seat, surrounded by his new "fangirls," as humans would call it.

"So, Sasuke-sama where did you come from?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, was it from out of the country?" Another chimed in.

"You could say that," Sasuke replied, "I don't normally tell where I've come from, because I've been to so many places."

"Oooh, where have you all been?" An excited girl with blonde hair asked.

"I've been to Rome, Italy. France, Germany, London, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Australia, and many more." He answered indifferently.

"Amen… May I get to my seat, please?" A voice said from behind the group of girls. Everyone turned to see Sakura standing there with her pink beautiful hair, her grass green eyes, and her neatly ironed school uniform with their school's symbol on the left side of her chest.

"Oh, of course, Sakura-san." A couple of the girls said moving so she could walk to her desk. The girls all admire her. She was strong, good at sports, top of the class in studies, and she always held her head high. She sat down and opened her bag with Hinata and TenTen walked over.

"Hey, Sakura, I was sure you'd be with Naruto or Ino right now." TenTen said with a wave.

"Ino's with Shikamaru. And, Naruto… Well, he's Naruto. I think he said something about talking to Kiba, I've no idea what he's up too." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"W-well, they are friends, s-so maybe he just wanted to hang out and stuff." Hinata almost whispered out. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, probably," the bell rang after she replied and everyone was moving to sit down in their seats and wait for their teacher.

It was a few minutes when a tall man with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail walked in. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants and he had glasses on, his eyes were black and looked no more than twenty-four years old. Some of the girls were making lovey-dovey eyes at him and the boys were whispering about how cool he looked.

"Hello, class… I'll be your substitute until your teacher returns. It seems like Kakashi-sensei isn't feeling well today, and so I was called in. You may call me Itachi-sensei." Itachi said with a small smile on his lips.

Sasuke was frozen in his chair, dumbfounded that his own brother would do something so bold. Showing his face in front of Sasuke so casually, as if he wasn't his own brother. Sakura looked over at him and could see something wasn't right, she had felt a disturbance as well, but she couldn't figure out what. She moved her hand over to Sasuke's arm, and he must have come back to reality. He stood up and everyone looked over at him.

"I need to go to the infirmary." Sasuke spat out, grinding his teeth together. He wouldn't look at Itachi, and Itachi smirked.

"Very well, if the girl who sits next to him, please go with him. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Itachi said looking over at Sakura. Sakura got up carefully, feeling scared of this new teacher.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei." She replied and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out of the classroom door. They were almost down the hall when Sasuke yanked his arm out of her grip.

"He-" Sakura started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Whatever you do… Do not trust that man. He's a very bad man." Sasuke said and stormed out of the building. Sakura was running after him, but was stopped by a teacher and demanding why she was out of class.

"Ah, sorry, Gai-sensei, it won't happen away. I promise." Sakura said looking past him to the doors of the school.

'What was he thinking…? Just leaving like that. And, why is Itachi-sensei a bad person? Do they have a bad past or something?' Sakura was thinking hard. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt like Itachi-sensei wasn't good, but she wouldn't go as far as Sasuke had…

'I need to find out more information. I'll just ask Itachi-sensei, I'm sure he's got nothing to hide, right?' She continued thinking as Gai-sensei continued on about how education was good for the youth.

"So, Sakura, you must use your youthfulness and study. Education is key!" Gai-sensei finished wiggling a finger at her. Sakura smiled her best _'I-won't-do-it-again-smile'_ and said, "Of course, Gai-sensei, I'll be more careful." Sakura walked back to the classroom still swimming in her thoughts.

School was over before Sakura knew it, and was packing all of her stuff away, waiting for everyone to leave.

'Here's my chance to talk with Itachi-sensei about Sasuke.' Sakura thought as the last few people walked out.

"Hey, Sakura! Are you coming or what?" Ino called as Sakura was putting the last of her things in her school bag.

"Yeah, I need to ask the teacher something, and then I'll be right out." She called after her friend as Ino nodded and shut the door after her.

"So, you needed to speak with me?" Itachi's voice was heard from the front of the room.

"Oh, yes, Itachi-sensei, it's about Sasuke. I was wonder-" Sakura was cut off by Itachi.

"You were wondering about Sasuke and I's history, yes?" He spoke as if he were in front of her. Sakura was getting goose bumps down her chairs and legs. A shiver rolled down her back as she looked up at Itachi.

"Y-yes, I wanted to know i-if you guys had a problem… I'm sorry if it's not any of my business, it's just… Well… He, um…" Sakura was spitting out words, she was scared of Itachi. He made her feel small and helpless.

"Yes?" Itachi was smirking, she wasn't looking at him, but his eyes were turning red and his teeth were growing into fangs.

"He… He said you were a bad person… A very bad person, so I-I thought I should ask you why…" Sakura still wasn't looking at him, she was backed up by the window and Itachi very close to her.

"Why, yes, I am a very bad person…" And he grabbed her, making Sakura look up at his face.

"Your eyes… Your eyes!" She yelled. She was trying to shake him loose, but he was too strong.

"Oh, Sakura… You still haven't remembered who you are? What a pity… I guess my master will have fun with you, then." He said, "But I think I'll make you remember first. It'll be more fun that way." And, he sank his fangs into her neck. Sakura cried out in pain and blacked out.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

'_Where am I? Why am I in a bed? Why's it feel so soft and silky?'_ Sakura thought as she noticed two figures. One was sitting on the bed with a book in her hands, and the other was standing smiling down at them.

"And, the princess was recused by her knight and shining armor. He said, 'Malady, I am so glad you are alright.' And, the princess smiled and kissed him. They were soon married and lived happily ever after." The woman finished and closed the book.

"Good night, my sweet Sakura." The woman got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, mama." Sakura said, smiling up at the woman.

The woman, or "mama" as Sakura just called her, was beautiful. She had long pink hair, just like Sakura, and a lovely white dress. She was wearing a small crown.

"Ah, my Queen, we must get to bed as well. We can't have Sakura up too late; she has violin lessons in the morning." The man said rustling her hair.

"Alright, get some rest, Sakura." The man said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, father." Sakura replied and sank down into the blankets. The woman blew out the candle next to Sakura's bed and the couple walked out the room. The man closed the door behind them.

It wasn't even a mere five minutes when something crashed through the window and Sakura screamed. The King and Queen ran in and stared at the two figures that burst through the window. One of the figures was coming at Sakura and she screamed, moving away. She noticed that her parents were turning into monsters, and that scared her even more.

Sakura was running, running down the hallway she's seen in her nightmares, windows taller than pillars, and the big double doors… The double doors that have been haunting her dreams… She reached out and opened them. There was a study behind them. She ran behind the desk, scared and helpless. She heard footsteps and saw her mother's feet.

"Mama!" Sakura cried out and her mother ran to her. She was shielding her from whatever was coming.

"I won't let you die! I will not let you die!" Sakura could hear the woman saying. There was a scream, Sakura was crying, her mother hit the floor, blood was all over her dress. Her mother's hand took hers.

"My precious, daughter… May you be happy in the Human World… - May they have mercy on you, my precious, Sakura… My Precious…" And, her mother died…

Sakura woke up, she was in Itachi's arms, and he had a cruel smile on his face. Sakura didn't feel right at all. Her body was going numb, her teeth hurt, and her neck was covered in blood.

"You've finally decided to wake up… Do you remember now, dear little Sakura?" Itachi said, standing up and pulling Sakura to her feet. Sakura's eyes were glowing green, and her fangs had finally grown back into place. She nodded. She remembered everything. She had finally awoken…

There was pounding on the door, and the two looked over at it.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura, come out of there! Are you okay? We heard screaming!"

All of her friends were standing outside the door. She could smell every one of them. She could even smell Sasuke.

"That's it!" Sasuke said and he bashed the door open and they all ran in. Everyone gasped as they saw the scene in front of them.

"You bastard! How dare you turn her back!" Sasuke was shouting at his brother. Sakura merely looked bored.

"Silence, Sasuke." Her voice had a demanding pitch to it. He stopped shouting and looked over at her. She was covered in blood and her eyes glowing.

"Do not shout while you are in front of me. How rude of you, especially since you haven't even bowed." Itachi smiled his evil smile.

"Well, Princess, do you want to go home?" Itachi asked Sakura standing up straight and offering his hand. She nodded and took it.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, "what're you doing? Why are your eyes glowing and why are you covered in blood?" Naruto was shouting and slowly walking closer.

"Do not touch her." Itachi and Sasuke said. "Her blood is poisonous to demons, only vampires can touch her blood without problems." Sasuke continued, pulling Naruto back.

"And, besides, why would a filthy demon think he could touch royalty?" Itachi said putting a jacket over Sakura. Sakura's memories all came back to her, she wasn't thinking who was who and what was truly going on.

"Sakura-chan, what's happened to you? Why aren't you fighting him? He's a vampire! A bad guy-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

"Young boy… Sweet little child," Sakura moved over to him, but did not touch him; "you seem so troubled. I wish I could bring the Sakura you loved back to you, but you see… I am not her anymore. She no longer excites in this world, it is just I, Princess Haruno Sakura of the Under World." Sakura said with a small smirk curving her lips. Itachi stood behind her, obviously enjoying Sakura's taunts and teasing.

"Sakura… How could you say that, and to your own boyfriend, too…" It was Ino who spoke up finally, "And, I don't know what you're talking about Under World, but I think you need to stop acting crazy." Ino was not happy; she was worried and scared and angry, more angry than anything.

"You pitiful human girl," it was Itachi who replied to her, "You do not understand a thing. Princess, we are leaving now. Your castle awaits you, oh, and we need to get the flower while we're here."

"It is alright, Itachi-kun… I have the flower in my bag. Fetch it for me, but do not touch the flower, you could hurt yourself, I do not want that to happen, my dear." Sakura said pointing over at her school bag. Itachi walked and grabbed it, handing it over to Sakura. She took it and pulled out a box.

"Alright, Malady, I think it's time we take our leave, I do not want these brats to harm you. Master will be so pleased to see you in such good health." Itachi said taking Sakura's hand. A portal to the Under World opened and he guided Sakura in.

"Sakura-chan! No, wait!" Naruto tried running after her, but was stopped by Sasuke. "Wha-" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You idiot, do you realize as soon as you touched that you'd never be able to get back here? And, what thinks you can just run into the Under World without any help?" Sasuke was yelling at Naruto. The portal closed and it was silent.

"Naruto, what're we going to do? That crazy person took Sakura away! We have to get her back." TenTen was in shock and walking back and forth. Ino was still frozen to her stop from what Itachi had said and Hinata, well… She was just too surprised by the scene she didn't say anything at all.

"We need to recuse her!" Naruto was angry, frustrated and hurt. _'How could you do this, Sakura-chan…? Why…_' Naruto was in pain and he wanted to steal her back, he wanted to do everything in his power to bring her back, no matter how long it took, he would bring Sakura back.

"Alright, I have a plan, but I'm going to need everyone. Even you, Sasuke." Naruto said, "We're going to steal Sakura-chan back!" Everyone cheered.

"How do we do that, Naruto?" Ino asked, confused about all of this.

"Well, that's simple, isn't it?" Everyone turned their heads at the new voice coming from the door.

"Neji?" TenTen said walking over to him. "Do you want what's going on?"

"Of course, I do. We're going to need a lot of people and a lot of training before we can go save her. Naruto, tell us your plan, and then I'll tell everyone mine." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"We're going to save you, Sakura-chan, believe it!"


End file.
